


Don't Take Your Eyes Away From Me

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, just more fluffy porn garbage, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura come back from a night out with their friends. Which Carmilla spent entirely torturing Laura with all the ideas she had for their night after they went home. Carmilla Karnstein does not back down on her word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Your Eyes Away From Me

They arrived back to their apartment in a flurry of heated touches and urgent kisses. Laura had her pressed against their front door the moment they got inside, her hand squeezing the vampire’s breast over her shirt, while Carmilla’s went down Laura’s back to grip her ass, making Laura let out a low moan. She pressed her leg between Carmilla’s, making the vampire gasp in turn.

Going out to eat with their friends had seemed a good idea at the time, but Carmilla just couldn’t help herself. Laura looked so hot in that skin tight little black dress and the look of desire in her eyes as she saw Carmilla in her own red piece did not help the vampire’s self control. So she might have spent a good part of their night out whispering in her girlfriend’s ear just what she wanted to do to her when they got back home. Her words had the desired effect, Laura’s arousal a delectable scent only she could pick on.

Carmilla kissed her again, lightly biting her bottom lip before sucking on it. Laura broke the kiss with a whimper, before taking her hand and moving them to their bedroom. It was very good they lived on the top floor of a tall building, since Carmilla liked to keep the big window on the side of the room open, so she could watch the stars at night. Neither of them had the mind to close the curtains now. Plus, Laura looked beautiful by the moonlight.

And even better naked, their dresses quickly finding themselves on the floor. Laura looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world, her warm hands lightly tracing their way to her hips before hooking on her underwear, dragging them down the vampire’s pale legs. She left a kiss on her thigh on her way back up, her own panties discarded along with her dress.

Laura pushed her lightly to sit on their bed, Carmilla’s hands immediately going to her hips and pulling her onto her lap. Laura’s knees on either side of her hips, feeling the warm heat of her core against her stomach, Carmilla smiled at her, all predatory eyes and sharp teeth. Her mouth went to her neck, worrying the skin of the pulse point between her teeth, before soothing it with her tongue. “Fuck, Carm, do that again,” Laura’s voice was a little higher than usual, the sigh she let out turning into a moan as Carmilla marked the other side or her neck.

Laura’s hips started grinding against her, her need evident. Carmilla moved her mouth lower, biting her girlfriend’s collarbone as she had her neck. She let one hand wander from Laura’s hips to one breast, palming it gently for a moment, before pinching a hard nipple between her fingers. Laura’s arms around her shoulders tugged her forward, a wordless cry of pleasure her response. Then it was a cry of Carmilla’s name once she bit down on the soft flesh of her breast, sucking a dark bruise over her heart.

She took one stiff nipple into her mouth, licking the hard nub attentively. “Ah Carm, please don’t stop,” Laura had her head throw back, eyes shut for the moment. Carmilla loved having that effect on her, loved knowing only her got to see Laura like this. The hand on Laura’s other breast started to move lower, lightly running down her toned stomach and stopping to trace her abs.

Carmilla let go of the bud with a wet pop, before turning and giving the same treatment to its counterpart. Laura had taken a hold of her hair now, pressing her harder to that perfect chest. The human twitched a bit when the hand that had been running down her belly went to her thigh, running from top to knee and back again. She was almost rutting against her vampire’s stomach now, and there was nothing in Laura left to be ashamed of it. She wanted Carmilla so very much, and there was no way she would ever be ashamed of that.

The hand on her hair pulled Carmilla back, her lips finding Laura’s in a deep kiss, lips melting against each other. She pulled back, leaving light kisses against her girlfriend’s mouth before resting their foreheads together. The hand on Laura’s hips stopped her movements, pushing her back a little. The cute frown on her face quickly disappeared, a sharp inhale and fluttering eyelids in its place, as the fingers that had been caressing her leg touched the length of her slit, becoming drenched immediately. Carmilla couldn’t contain a moan at the evidence of Laura’s arousal.

Laura’s eyes closed as one finger teased her entrance before running up to circle her clit, the little whimper of pleasure not lost to Carmilla’s sharp ears. She bumped her nose lightly against Laura’s. “Hey Laura, liebling, look at me,” Carmilla’s voice was low and soothing, at contrast with the increased pressure her finger was making. Laura looked back at her; love and desire clear in her eyes, Carmilla shivered at the intensity in them.

She thrust two fingers inside Laura slowly, her girlfriend gasping and almost closing her eyes. “Keep your eyes on me love. Do you know how beautiful you are right now? I could watch you like this, riding my fingers, forever,” Carmilla’s own voice was ragged with need. She meant every word she said. God, she loved this woman so much.

They found a rhythm quickly, Laura’s hands starting to claw at Carmilla’s back on every thrust upward, and especially every time her palm made contact with her clit. It made Carmilla a little sad that the deep scratch marks would be gone almost as soon as they were made, marking and being marked by Laura was something of a turn on for her, after all. Carmilla kissed Laura again, drawing a long moan from her when the human’s tongue made contact with her fangs, extended as they were now.

Carmilla added a third finger; Laura screamed her name in pleasure, breaking the kiss. She rested their foreheads together again. “You want… Fuck, don’t stop… To watch me come, don’t you?” Laura’s voice was sin and her gaze felt like fire. “The moment I go over?” Carmilla could only nod, holding Laura tighter to her. She set her thumb to work short circles over Laura’s clit, making her thrust herself even harder on her fingers.

It didn’t take long for Laura to reach her climax after that, a panted “So close Carm, so close,” the vampire’s only warning. Laura’s face as she rode through her orgasm was one memory Carmilla wished to keep forever. She stroked her girlfriend as she came down from her high, letting her fingers stay inside her a little longer after Laura held her wrist and looked at her with pleading eyes when she moved to take them out. So she hugged Laura to her instead, with the arm still securely around her back, taking a moment to just enjoy being this close to her tiny human.

Laura hid her face in her neck, holding her back just as tightly. “Love you Carm,” Her voice was back to her familiar sweet tone, the words uttered with the reverence that she always said them with. Carmilla would rarely admit to it out loud, even to Laura, but the way she said those three little words made Carmilla feel like the most special person in the world.

“Love you too Laura, so much,” She had her nose buried in Laura’s honey hair, breathing her scent in. The undertone that was all Laura, mixed with sweat and sex, had quickly become her favorite scent on the small brunette. She gently eased her fingers out of Laura, feeling her shiver at the loss.

She meant to lick them clean, but Laura had other ideas. She took her wrist again, guiding Carmilla’s fingers to her own mouth. The feeling and image of Laura sucking and licking her fingers clean almost made an already worked up Carmilla come on the spot. The moment Laura let her fingers go, Carmilla pulled her in for a lingering kiss, her hand scratching at the base of Laura’s neck. She moaned into the kiss, tasting Laura’s pleasure on the brunette’s own tongue.

She pulled back with a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of Laura’s skilled fingers touching her clit. “Your turn babe,” The fire was back in Laura’s eyes, her focus on giving Carmilla as much pleasure as she had gotten. It was a little hard to find a comfortable angle while still on Carmilla’s lap, but she was nothing if not persistent. Two fingers quickly found their way to the vampire’s core, Laura’s palm grinding deliciously against Carmilla’s clit.

Carmilla bit down on Laura’s shoulder, lightly, as the orgasm she was on the edge of came closer. Only a little bit more pressure and Laura taking her other hand from her back to tweak a hard nipple was all it took for her to tumble over, Laura’s name a prayer on her lips. Laura gently stroked her through the aftershocks, before taking her fingers out. She licked them clean, again keeping eye contact with a breathless Carmilla the entire time.

Laura threw her arms around her shoulders again, rubbing their noses together. Carmilla closed her eyes and breathed her in again. Laura nuzzled into her neck, sighing contently.

Carmilla gave a devious smirk. “I still want to do something else Laur,” Laura looked at her with raised eyebrows. “You’re insatiable, you know… Whoa!” In one swift movement, Carmilla had taken Laura from her lap and set her on her back in their bed, climbing on top of the human.

“I barely even got a taste of you, and you know how much I love going down on you,” Carmilla’s smirk was firmly in place, the vampire growing amused at the blush that appeared in Laura’s cheeks at her words. “You’re blushing now? After making me come like that and after riding my fingers like your life depended on it?” She didn’t think it possible, but the blush grew. “Oh shut up, you mean vampire. It’s just… doing is one thing, talking about our… activities, is another.”

Carmilla laughed like she hadn’t in a good while, delighted by her human’s contradictions. After a moment, Laura joined her, the sound carefree. Carmilla hid her face in her girlfriend’s warm neck, kissing the purple bruise she had left there. Laura smiled at the vampire. “I guess it’s a bit silly, isn’t it? We did just make love, after all.”

Another thing Carmilla would never admit to: saying, and looking forward to hearing Laura say, they made love. “It’s alright Laura, just know I very much want to keep doing that. Okay?” She was looking Laura in the eyes now, searching for any hesitation. Laura smiled back at her before whispering in her ear. “I really like it when you go down on me too, Carm,” Then she winked at Carmilla and the vampire was lost.

Her lips traced their way to Laura’s chest again, passing all the marks she had already made and soothing the ones where she had bitten harder than intended. Laura was panting hard beneath her, the desire that had simmered down a bit coming back full force. Open mouthed kisses followed the lines of Laura’s stomach, Carmilla’s left hand counting her ribs, then going back up to lightly rub one nipple.

Laura was impatient, whoever, treading one hand in Carmilla’s dark hair to tug her gently to where she needed her. Carmilla chuckled but complied, moving lower. She nipped at Laura’s inner thighs, first the left one then the right, leaving more hickeys there. Her personal work of art, and for her eyes only.

She rested on her calves for a moment admiring Laura. Her eyes where completely blow, the lovely golden brown almost lost to a sea of black, her breath coming in short gasps. Carmilla knew it wasn’t ideal, but the sign of all her love bites on Laura’s body caused the animal in her to almost prim with pride. Laura was her mate, her love, and she was hers. Body and soul.

Laura smiled at her, reaching to push a lock of hair behind Carmilla’s ear, letting her hand rest on her cheek for a moment. Carmilla leaned into her touch, kissing her wrist before lowering herself back between Laura’s spread thighs. Laura moaned loudly at the sign, hand back in her vampire’s hair.

Carmilla took a moment to just breathe in the scent of Laura’s arousal, her exhale hitting the engorged flesh and making Laura tremble. She was so wet, Carmilla couldn’t help but look back up at her and lick her lips. The moment her tongue made contact with Laura’s core, licking a broad strip from her warm entrance to her clit, Laura closed her eyes and whimpered a long string of curse words. Carmilla’s own eyes fluttered shut, Laura’s taste and how responsive she was to Carmilla’s touch making the vampire hum contently against her slit.

One hand went around Laura’s left thigh, throwing her leg over the vampire’s shoulder so she would have better access, and the other pinned Laura’s hips down. Carmilla thrust her tongue inside Laura, moaning at the warmth and taste, which in turn made Laura almost scream another string of curses. Then Carmilla licked back up to her clit before wrapping her lips around it, sucking the throbbing bundle into her mouth. All hope for self control was lost, and Laura couldn’t bring herself to care in the slightest.

Carmilla’s tongue did sinful things, lashing at her clit with single minded focus, Carmilla’s dark gaze never leaving Laura’s. The hand in Carmilla’s pulled her hair almost painfully, but the vampire relished in the feeling, Laura’s other hand clutched at the white sheets for dear life. Laura was so close now, the only word she could remember being Carmilla’s name, repeated over and over again.

Carmilla carefully grazed her teeth over Laura’s clit, and that was all it took. Laura’s back arched, her head throw back and eyes clenched shut, grinding herself against Carmilla’s mouth as she rode out her orgasm. Carmilla attentively licked her through it, then licked her clean with tender care.

When Laura came back to, Carmilla was resting her head on her stomach, tracing random patterns on her belly. Laura still had a hand tangled in dark locks, so she started lightly scratching at Carmilla’s scalp. “Sorry for pulling on your hair,” She said, tired but sated. Carmilla hummed against her, kissing her stomach before lying back down. After a few minutes spent like that, Laura heard a low rumbling sound coming from Carmilla. She couldn’t help the delighted giggle when she realized what it was.

“Carm, are you purring?” Laura’s hand scratched a little harder against her head, and sure enough, Carmilla purred louder. “Course not,” The vampire’s voice was sullen, but she could feel the giggles moving Laura’s body, and the smile on her face was hard to hide. The sullen response did nothing to help Laura control her giggles. “Come up here, you giant cat,” Carmilla did so, nuzzling into Laura’s neck instead, lying by her side and pulling her close with an arm around her middle.

The last of Laura’s giggles died down, her hand kept running through Carmilla’s hair, the other pulling the covers over them. The silence was comfortable, both of them exhausted. “That purring was adorable Carm,” Laura couldn’t help but comment, smiling that brilliant smile Carmilla adored. The vampire playfully nipped at her neck. “No, it was growling,” Laura laughed this time. “Sure Carm, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to finish the third chapter for WoD AU, instead I got 2,600 words of fluffy porn. Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed it! Unbetae'd so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
